harry potter y su primer amor
by blossom3
Summary: es diferente a todas las dema incluso hay un personaje nuevo en esta historia, espero que les guste


Harry Potter y su primer amor   
I   
  
Eran otras extraordinarias vacaciones en casa de Ron, faltaban 4 semanas   
para entrar a Hogwarts, Harry y Ron estaban disfrutando al máximo sus   
vacaciones, ya habian terminado hace dias los deberes que les habian   
dejado.. y ahora estaban divirtiendose a lo grande, tambien estaban   
esperando a Hermione que llegaba el miércoles a pasarse unas semanas con   
ellos..   
  
Era un lunes caluroso y todos estaban con ropas finas.. por q el calor era   
sofocante, nadie sabia por que y todos se preguntaban de donde habia salido   
tan pronto un cambio de clima.... todo era muy extraño.. pero nadie tomo   
eso como algo importante.. y todos estaban ayudando a la señora Weasley   
con la casa.. Ginny la ayudaba con la comida, Fred y Geroge no hacian   
mucho q digamos por que se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo bromeando y   
jugando con lo que encontraban a su paso, ya que ellos ayudaban a levantar   
las cosas tiradas y a colocar todo en su sitio.. Ron y Harry limpiaban las   
habitaciones y asi se turnaban todos los dias, a Ron no le gustaba mucho   
que digamos, pero Harry le encantaba por que alli todos lo querian y   
ayudaban y el preferia limpiar la casa entera de los Weasley todo un año   
a estar en Privet Drive con su primo y sus tios.  
  
El martes fue igual... solo que paso mas lentamente pk estaban ansiosos   
por ver a Hermione a ver como estaba.. ellos ya sabian que no iba a ser la   
misma de siempre por que ya crecio y ellos tambien (y les informo que   
ninguno estaba nada mal). En la noche Harry y Ron se acostaron algo tarde   
por que estaban planeando como pasarian las últimas tres semanas con   
Hermione, pensaban en pasarsela súper bien! ya que de nuevo iban a estar   
entre los libros, posciones que memorizar, movimientos que aprender y mas....   
  
- Despierta Harry!!! son las diez de la mañana!   
  
- Queee? tan pronto   
  
- date prisa! vistete que tenemos que desayunar pronto hermione llega a   
las 11, ademas recuerda que dijo que nos trae una sorpresa!... vamos Harry!   
  
Harry se salio de la cama y se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo todavia   
boztesando se fue a lavar los dientes y alcanzó a Ron que ya estaba   
terminando su desayuno.   
Harry se sento y se comió su doble racion.. ya que siempre la señora   
Weasley le sevia de nuevo a Harry, luego Harry y Ron salieron al patio   
a platicar mientras esperaban a que llegara Hermione.  
  
-Harry, Ron!, gritaban desde la entrada.. Vengan llegó Hermione! era la  
señora Weasley que los llamaba para que fueran a encontrarse con Hermione.   
  
Harry y Ron dejaron a un lado la platica y corrieron a la puerta de entrada,  
en ella estaba Hermione pero no estaba sola, aparte de ella estaba otra   
chica, se podria decir que tenía la misma edad que ellos y era muy atractiva.. enseguida captó las atenciones de Ron y Harry, cosa que le molesto mucho a Hermione.   
  
- Hola!! _ saludó Hermione   
  
- Hola! _ contestó Harry apartando la mirada de la otra chica.. y fijandose  
en Hermione.. un pensamiento atacó la cabeza de Harry...,,, Harry pensaba   
en ese momento que Hermione estaba muuuuy atractiva también, ya no parecia   
la chica que el habia visto por ultima vez aquel dia que se despidieron en   
la estación de king cross a finales del 4to curso....   
  
-Hola.... la saludo Ron todavía mirando a la otra chica.   
  
Esto le disgusto aún mas a Hermione.  
  
  
- Hooola!!, soy Satine _ la otra chica interrumpió el silencio que habia..   
y tu debes Ron verdad?.   
  
- Ron se puso colorado y la saludó   
  
- yo soy Harry...! se presento el   
  
- si ya lo se._ dijo Satine.. Hermione me ha platicado muucho de ustedes,   
en especial de ti Ron..   
  
- En verdad??.. que sera lo que te ha platicado? - dijo Ron con cara de   
enojado y sorprendido mirando a Hermione,.. pensando que le habia platicado   
mal de el.... ya que siempre estaban discutiendo.!   
  
- No te preocupes! - dijo Satine notando lo que pasaba y antes de que   
Hermione estallara...   
Ademas.. viendolos bien, se ven muuucho mejor a como Hermione me platicó. -   
dijo esto mirando muucho a Harry.   
  
Esto hizo que Ron estuviera celoso. - - Roooooon!!.. lleva a las chicas al  
cuarto de Ginny y bajen enseguida a comer! - gritaba la señora Weasley   
saliendo de la cocina a la entrada y mirando a Harry le dijo..   
- Tu no cielo - puedes quedarte aqui..   
  
- Gracias.. le dijo Harry.. pero ayudaré a Ron con las maletas de las chicas..   
  
Subieron las escaleras.. Ron iba delante, luego las chicas y por último   
Harry.., cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Ginny, ella saludo a todos   
muy contenta.. y bajo platicando con Satine las escaleras.. (ya se conocian   
por carta, Hermione las habia presentado..) Ron ya las iba a seguir cuando   
Hermione lo detuvo..   
  
- Tengo que hablar en privado con ustedes..!! _ le dijo a Ron   
  
- De que se trata? _ pregunto Harry   
  
- Hablaremos despues de la comida!!... dijo Ron que no parecia interesado   
y ya queria ver de nuevo a Satine..   
  
Todos bajaron.. y se encontraron conque toodos ya estaban sentados a la   
mesa.. esperandolos a ellos.. Ron corrio para sentarse al lado de Satine.,   
pero Hermione lo detuvo y se sento ella.. Ron algo disgustado fue y se   
sento junto a Harry - Luego que se acabo la comida.. Hermione le pidio a   
Ginny que mantuviera ocupada a Satine.. mientras ella hablaba con Harry  
y Ron..   
Los tres salieron al patio, era un dia soleado pero no caluroso como el   
lunes pasado..   
  
- Lo que tengo que decirles es... - empezo Hermione   
-es.... - dijo Ron tratando de molestarla   
  
- es que me he enterado que este año Hogwarts celebrará algo que nunca antes  
se habia celebrado.. no se que es, ningun estudiante lo sabe y ningun   
estudiante debe saberlo.,,   
  
- Como te enteraste? - le pregunto Harry..   
  
- Satine me lo conto ella no sabe nada mas..   
  
-Satine?? y que tiene ella que ver? - pregunto Ron   
  
- Satine es una bruja igual que nosotros Ron,, dijo Hermione.. y este   
año estudiará en Hogwarts.. si alguien la lleva dijo ella   
la conoci este verano .. y no se por que pero ella ya sabia quien era yo..   
es muy extraña..   
  
- A mi me parece simpatica-- le dijo Ron   
  
-Hermione se puso del color del cabello de Ron.. estaba celosa y enfadada..   
  
-yaaaaaa! _ dijo Harry..- antes de que empezaran a peliar de nuevo..   
sea lo que sea... lo tendremos que saber antes de entrar a Hogwarts no?..   
tienen que avisarnos  
  
Al otro dia se sorprendieron de ver al señor Weasley en casa tan tarde en   
la mañana!-- ultimamente se iba bien temprano y llegaba bien tarde..   
Despues de que todos estuvieron en el comedor para empezar el desayuno. el   
señor Weasley se levanto de la silla, e hizo que todos lo miraran, cuando ya  
tenia la atencion de todos dijo:   
- Bueeno ha llegado el momento de comunicarles a todo que para este fin de   
las vacaciones les tengo una estupenda sorpresa.   
  
- De que estas hablando querido? _ pregunto la señora Weasley que le habia   
desconcertado lo que su marido decia..   
  
Todos quedaron sorprendidos.. de que se trataria aquello, que ni siquiera   
la señora Weasley sabia--   
  
- No te preocupes Molly _ dijo pronto el señor Weasley, es.. bueno ya lo  
dire.   
es un viaje que le tengo planeado a los chicos para que se diviertan un  
poco mas en sus vacaciones, ya que todos se han portado muy bien y ya no  
son unos niños..   
  
- Para donde vamos? _ pregunto Ron   
  
- Para las montañas mas lejanas! _ dijo George   
- Para el bosque mas espantoso! _ dijo Fred   
  
Todos rieron menos la señora Weasley... Todavia no me convences querido--   
y ustedes dejense de bromas!!! - dijo..   
  
-Vamos Molly.. sera emocionante!   
haremos un viaje totalmente muggle, sin magia!, Iremos a un hotel muggle,   
nos divertiremos muucho y conoceremos a otras brujas y otros magos a donde   
vamos, es un hotel muggle donde estaran las personas para la sorpresa que   
habra en Hogwarts!   
pero una cosa que deben saber tooooodos _ dijo esto mirando a Fred y George,  
aunque haya brujas y magos no podremos hacer magia!, porque estaremos en un  
sitio totalmente lleno de muggles ademas..   
  
Cuando dijo esto.. el salon entero estayo en quejas!.. despues de un momento  
solo quedaban Fred y George todavia quejandose!   
  
- ya ya ya.. callense! - era el señor Weasley que hablaba de nuevo   
se divertiran sin magia!. ya lo veran!! y les adelanto nos iremos el lunes   
temprano son tres dias para llegar, estaremos instalados en el hotel el   
miercoles tarde en la noche!.. necesito que todos empiecen a preparar lo   
que llevaran! nos quedaremos hasta el 29 de agosto y de ahy partiremos al   
colegio.. los libros y utiles se compraran mañana cuando les traigan la   
carta!   
  
  
  
Despues que acabo el desayuno el tema no cambio - el dia entero todos  
hablaron del viaje, en la tarde antes de cenar las chicas fueron a el   
cuarto de ginny por que segun ellas tenian mucho que empacar.   
Harry y Ron, no empezaron a empacar ese dia, decian que podian hacerlo   
de una ves.. despues el domingo. pero la señora Weasley no queria y les   
ordeno que empezaran ya!   
  
- No me estan gustando las sorpresas! _ dijo Harry..   
  
- La verdad a mi tampoco-... Todos estan muy extraños... que sera lo que   
habra en Hogwarts..!!, Ya quiero llegar para ver que es eso y ¿¿por que   
tanto misterio??  
  
- No se ni que pensar!. antes no se habia visto tanto misterio en algo,   
Dumbledore no acostumbra a ser asi..   
  
Luego se distrageron y siguieron platicando de diferentes cosas, hasta que   
la señora Weasley los llamo para la cena.   
en las escaleras se encontraron con las chicas..que tenian un chismesito..   
pero tambien notaron que Ginny traia una cara de disgustada con Satine y   
eso tambien les parecio extraño.   
Cenaron todos y se acostaron temprano.. el señor Weasley habia dicho que   
irian a comprar los libros al otro dia y ellos debian de tener fuerza y   
animos para eso.. asi que todos se durmieron pronto y no tuvieron tiempo   
de conversar. por que estaban muy satisfechos por la cena.. que parecia   
que la señora Weasley se habia esmerado en hacerla, y parecia ya muy   
contenta con la idea del viaje..  
  
Al otro dia, a todos los desperto muy temprano la señora Weasley.. Todos   
bajaron a desayunar todavia con los ojos cerrados. Estaban todos   
desayunando cuando entro el señor Weasley con un paquete en la mano..   
  
- Aqui tengo sus cartas de Hogwarts!. - dijo.. y las entrego a cada uno la   
suya.   
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione, abrieron las suyas y leyeron:   
  
COLEGIO DE HOGWARTS DE MAGIA   
  
UNIFORME:   
Los alumnos de 5to año necesitara:   
  
- Tres tunicas de trabajo negras   
- Un sombrero negro para uso diario   
- Una capa de invierno negra   
  
LIBROS:   
Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros   
- Libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 5)   
- Historia de la magia (clase 5)   
- Guia de tranformacion (clase 5)   
- Las fuerzas oscuras - manual de practica   
- Hierbas y Hongos (clase 5)   
- Pociones y Filtros magicos   
  
RESTO DEL EQUIPO:   
1 varita   
1 caldero (peltre, medida 6)   
1 telescopio avanzado   
1 balanza   
  
Los alumnos pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o una rata..   
  
Pero ademas de la carta que venia siempre.. venia otra en el sobre.........  
Todos se extrañaron por que a tooodos le habia llegado la otra..   
  
Ron y Harry se echaron miraditas.. ellos sabian que esa tenia que tratar de   
la misteriosa sorpresa que habra en Hogwarts... 


End file.
